Intraoral orthoses for treating snoring and sleep apnea are known in the prior art. Such orthoses generally comprise a maxillary splint and a mandibular splint that are connected together by a connection device that makes it possible to adjust the position of the mandibular splint relative to the maxillary splint. It has been observed that, for most people, there exists a jaw position in which snoring and apnea decrease or cease. This position differs depending on the user, and it is thus necessary to determine, with accuracy, the correct position, so as to be able to adjust the orthosis for each user. Documents WO 97/04716, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,017, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,579, WO 02/38090, WO 2006/013238, U.S. 2011/0036357, U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,270, U.S. 2005/0081859, and WO 2008/023799 describe prior-art devices. Such devices present a certain number of drawbacks. Thus, it is generally quite complex to adapt and adjust splints and their positions and this needs to be performed by a specialist. This requires numerous visits and thus presents a significant cost. In addition, in order for an orthosis to be properly fitted to its user, it is generally necessary to make molds of the user's teeth so that the splints can then be made to measure in a laboratory as a function of the molds. The qualities required for an orthosis are, in particular, compactness so as to limit discomfort, and satisfactory retention of the splints on the dental arches, in particular so as to be certain of the absence of nocturnal mismatching, resulting in a loss of effectiveness. In addition, it is desirable for the splint connection system to be capable of reliable and accurate adjustment, in particular millimetric adjustment, so as to enable accurate adjustment of the optimum position of the orthosis. In addition, the adjustment must be lockable so as to avoid any loss of adjustment, in particular while sleeping.
Currently, there do not exist any pre-fabricated orthoses having volume, retention quality, and adjustability that are comparable to devices that are made-to-measure in a laboratory.